


Not All Witches are Wicked

by queenofmahishmati



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, my muse is back i guess, or rather just the mentions of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmahishmati/pseuds/queenofmahishmati
Summary: Or, are they?





	Not All Witches are Wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwearplaids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwearplaids/gifts).



“I heard him say it, Devi," Kattappa stood in his respectful stance before the Rajamatha, "I heard him ask the Prince if they should kill you to stop Baahubali's coronation.”

Sivagami’s face remained stoic despite the news of her own husband’s betrayal. She knew it was coming, sooner or later. It was only a matter of time before he schemed to get the throne under his control. “And what did the Prince have to say to that?” she demanded after a brief pause.

“His Highness reprimanded his father for drinking too much,” there was a hint of surprise in Kattappa’s tone. Of the good or the bad kind, she willed not to inquire.

“Bhallaladeva is very much like his mother to follow his father’s advice,” she merely scoffed, her eyes still perusing the scroll from the Chancellor.

“But devi—”

“I will take care of it, Kattappa.” She eventually gave in, waving her hand in dismissal and the confused general obeyed.

 

* * *

 

One week later, the eldest Prince stormed through the entire palace only to find his mother near the royal sheds, where she stood overlooking the animals that were to be gifted to the priests who had been invited for the coronation from across their kingdom.

“Amma, did you send Nana somewhere?” He wanted to ask if she had before jumping to conclusions. After all, her obedient slave had indeed overheard him during their secret council and there were bound to be certain consequences for his father's thoughtless act that day.

“There were whispers,” Sivagami barely glanced up from inspecting the animals, “—of him going _senile_. Of him _poisoning_ your mind. The amount of _alcohol_ he consumes proving the point further. I had to act before Ministers’ council posed the inevitable, Bhalla. I had to send him away before they could question your fitness of being anointed the Commander of the Great Mahishmati army.”

“ _Where_ did you send him?” Bhalla asked, his face carefully blank and tone devoid of any emotion.

Sivagami sighed, turning slowly to look at her son with what seemed like regret in her eyes. “To his mother’s kingdom upon the mountains, hoping he would find some semblance of peace at _Lord Parameshwara’s feet._ ”

Bhalla reared back at the information before schooling his expressions once more. Of course she would ensure he was too far away for any of his influence to hinder her own plans. He merely nodded, knowing he had to obtain what belonged to him without his father’s aid this time.

“Bhalla,” Sivagami called, managing to catch him off-guard with the soft tone of her voice. “Can you take care of this for me?” She gestured at the continuously mowing animals in front of her. “I’m not as young as I used to be and this coronation planning is getting to me. I believe I have a headache coming and the animals aren’t helping it. They need to be inspected thoroughly, for there cannot be a single defect in the gifts we are about to offer to the priests if we don’t want to incur _another curse_ upon this kingdom.”

“Of course, Amma,” Bhalla sharply nodded back, “You should rest while I tend to this!"

Sivagami smiled in satisfaction, surprising him yet again by patting his cheek once, ahead of making her way up the stairs towards the palace. But before she was even half way up, her son’s voice made her look back over her shoulders at the scene below.

“Who dared to bring this bull here?” He demanded at the soldiers standing in attention, pointing at a white bull that barely managed to keep standing what with its left foreleg bent at on odd angle. “It’s crippled. Do you know how inauspicious it would be to present someone with it during the coronation nonetheless?”

“ _Siva Siva_ ,” The Rajamatha turned back completely in alarm, “Don’t berate them, Bhalla! It must have been _my_ own mistake for carelessly allowing _him_ here into the palace.”

Bhalla shook his head, “Amma please, its not like you handpicked each one of them. You shouldn’t distress yourself over something so simple. We will replace this one, I’ll take care of it. You go rest!” He repeated.

“Nothing is ever that _simple_ , Bhalla.” Sivagami stated mysteriously before casting her eyes in the direction of the pitifully wailing creature. “What do we do with him though? Now that he is here, he belongs to the palace. But he cannot be worked nor can he be a part of your bull fights in his state.”

Bhalla mulled over his mother’s question as he studied the unsettled animal. And then spoke as if someone whispered the solution into his ears, “We will set him free into the wild. He is _your Parameshwara’s_ humble abode after all, maybe he will find his peace there.”

A deeply amused smile took its place on Sivagami’s lips when she nodded, “Maybe he will. Do as you please, Bhalla!”

And with that, she spun around to make her way back up the steps, the amused smile still in place. _If only Bhalla knew he had exiled his own father to a life in forest..._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wonderful Prompt by iwearplaids!!  
> Thank you for this one. And I'm sorry about the time I took for it. I know, its been ages... But hey, I eventually sat my ass down and wrote it. Hope you like it lili-paw :)


End file.
